


Monsters Aren't Born, They Are Made

by Tempest_Lani



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Dream, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Lani/pseuds/Tempest_Lani
Summary: What happens when someone is pushed too far? A collection of random one-shots/a semi-cohesive story (we'll see) about Villain Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, dreambur - Relationship, dreamnoblade, dreamnobur - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 342





	Monsters Aren't Born, They Are Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondrako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/gifts).



> Shout out to Lux_daemonium for editing my mess of a fic. Thank you chickadee!  
> Join us in our server of angst https://discord.gg/vgt6Dc9r  
> Please respect that the characters in this story are all actual people I'm just using their online personas.  
> This is my first fic so sorry if it's a mess. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Dream couldn't believe it. How could Techno and Wilbur look directly at him and then turn around and completely disregard his plea for help leaving him to die? He let out a broken whimper in disbelief.

“W-why...why did they turn their backs to me?” Dream whispered. Gritting his teeth, he moved to open his inventory and decided that if no one was going to help him then he would take care of his injuries himself. Letting out the occasional noise of pain, he managed to bandage all of his wounds from the zombies and skeletons. Forcing himself to stand, he began his trip back to the stronghold that had been his home for the past month or two. After he reached his safe haven, he downed a potion of regeneration and collapsed on his bed to rest while the potion did its job. As he fell asleep, his dreams began to take shape and come to life.

  
  


________

  
  


_“HOW COULD YOU?!” Tommy yelled. “Why? Just why? What made you think that giving Wilbur the TNT was a smart idea? I expected more from the 2,000 IQ player but I guess you’re just another_ _corrupt_ _,_ _power-hungry dictator_ _. Come on, Tubbo let’s go.” With that, Tommy walked into the woods._

_“You know what Dream?” Tubbo remarked in a quavering voice. “You may give us supplies and say that you’re on our side, but to tell you the truth you’re truly a_ _ monster worse than Schlatt_ _. At least he’s always been open with his intentions and has never_ _lied_ _to us.” Turning on his heel, the young brunette followed the path his best friend had taken. Neither boy realized Dream’s clenched, shaking hands or the blood dripping to the ground from the red crescents on the palms of his hands._

_“What?” George sputtered. “I’m sure that I misheard you because I thought I just heard you say that you gave Wilbur a stack of TNT.”_

_“No, you heard me correctly. I gave Wilbur TNT,” Dream calmly replied._

_“Dude! Why?!” Sapnap questioned. “I mean- sure, I love watching things burn, but you’re going to let him_ _blow up_ _Manburg and_ _kill everyone_ _?”_

_“Yeah, I agree with Sap. Dream, I really don’t think that was smart on your part.”_

_“What are you saying?” Dream was a bit puzzled, not understanding what his friends were so worried about. Didn’t they realize that if Wilbur decided to blow up Manburg, he would keep everyone safe. Yes, he may have given Wilbur the TNT but that didn’t mean he was dumb– he had set safety precautions to ensure that no one died. He would guarantee the safety of everyone on his server._

_“We’re saying that you_ _didn’t have the server’s best interest_ _in mind when you gave Wilbur the TNT,” Sapnap said. _

_George hummed in agreement with him._

_“But nevermind,” Sapnap continued with a heavy sigh. “What’s done is done. There’s nothing you can do now to fix the_ _mess you made_ _.”_

_You better be ready to clean up the mess that you’ve started,” George chimed in. “If anyone dies during the festival, their blood will be on your hands. And you’ll become the_ _villain_ _again.”_

_Dream inhaled sharply, not quite believing what his friends were saying. He was certain that they were just confused or having a bad day. He was positive they would understand why he did what he did. But a small voice in his head continued to taunt him._

_“What if they never understood? If they were truly my friends, wouldn’t they trust that I had the server’s best interest at heart?”_

As Dream continued to dream, the same words echoed in his head over and over again “Why did you do it? Don’t you care about the server? How could you give Wilbur TNT? Don’t you have morals? A heart?” The poor masked man began to toss and turn and whimper as his sleep became more and more fitful. 

  
  


________

  
  


“Wilbur, are you sure we should have left Dream there alone?” Technoblade asked his silent lover, wanting to fill the silence as Wilbur had abruptly stopped talking when he saw Dream laying on the ground. 

“Yes, I am positive that we should have left Dream there,” Wilbur stated. “I’m sure that he wasn’t grievously hurt and just wanted us to stop giving him the silent treatment. On the slight chance that he was hurt, he always carries a God Apple on him for a reason. There’s no way that he was seriously hurt. Besides, even if he did sustain small injuries he deserves the pain after how he tried to manipulate me.”

“Right,” Technoblade spoke with anger in his voice, his usual monotone broken with the thought of Dream manipulating Wilbur. “I agree that dealing with a few small cuts and bruises are less than what he deserves.” 

“While he does deserve to suffer for what he did, I think he’s repaid his debt to me after tonight and everything he’s gone through this past week,” Wilbur thoughtfully murmured. Both men agreed that they would go to Dream tomorrow to forgive him and also apologize for yelling at him during the prior week. 

The silence they had been giving him for the past week along with the injuries he had gained from the mob attack was enough punishment for the younger man. Having come to that conclusion, the pair of lovers decided to stop discussing the lime green man and go back to doing tasks around Pogtopia. 

Unfortunately, neither of the Pogtopians could have been able to imagine the consequences that would come from the decision they made that night. 

  
  


________

  
  


Dream shot upright in his bed panting heavily. As he began to catch his breath, he remembered the last time he had spoken to the two men he had become infatuated with. 

_“Why did you want me to meet you here?” Dream questioned as he pearled into the clearing._

_“I’m wondering the same thing,” Technoblade drawled, “Also, Wilbur, why are you glaring at Dream like you want to hit him? Hasn’t he been helping us? Didn’t he give you the TNT that you wanted so you could_ _destroy_ _Manburg?”_

_“Oh he did give me all of the TNT that I wanted,” Wilbur snarled, “but_ _not out of the goodness of his heart_ _. Techno don’t you see? He had an_ _ulterior motive_ _. He’s trying to get me to kill everyone at the festival. All of our friends will be upset with Schlatt because they died on his land and everyone will be upset with me because I was the one to kill them all. Which will leave Dream as the only person in a position of_ _power_ _who doesn’t have people hating him. Don’t you see THAT’S why he gave me TNT! He gave it to me so_ **_I_ ** _would take the fall for all of the destruction and deaths that would happen that day.” Wilbur’s enraged shouting filled the space the three men occupied._

_“NO! No, I swear that wasn’t my plan! Wilbur, I would NEVER manipulate you like that, either of you!” Dream vehemently denied. He took a step towards the two Pogtopians, reaching out to take their hands, “I wou-”_

_“Stop.” Techno’s command froze him in his place, “Stay away from both of us. We don’t need someone like you in our lives. All you are is a_ _menace_ _and a liar.” _

_“N-no no you can’t mean that. Please let me explain!” Dream began to shake and took a small step towards the couple._

_“We don’t need an explanation. It's obvious that you’ve just been_ _using_ _us from the beginning. It's no surprise that _ _no one cares_ _ about you.” Wilbur hissed looking down his nose at the masked man. _

_“Honestly you’re such a_ _manipulative_ _,_ _horrible_ _person and you have __no regard for the lives of others._ _Who could ever love a monster like you_ _?” Techno sneered over his shoulder as the pair walked away, leaving a broken man behind them._

Dream broke free of the memory. He realized that he was shaking and tears were pouring down his face. His heart felt like it had shattered into multiple fragments. As he did his best to breathe between his sobs, he thought about how no one would let him explain the protective measures that he had placed or that he wanted to keep them safe. They immediately assumed that he was trying to gain power or wanted to have them all killed. He felt more tears leak from the corners of his eyes as he thought of everyone who had left him. Using his sleeves, he wiped his tears away. Looking up he inhaled deeply, anger and hurt boiling over.

“Fine,” he whispered, “I’ll play the role that they’ve given me. If they're not ready for what happens, that’s their own fault.”

  
  


________

  
  


It was another beautiful day on the SMP server, but the atmosphere was dour. Everyone was worried. No one had been able to locate Dream for a week. Techno and Wilbur were especially worried since they were the last two to see him. Everyone was gathered at the community house to figure out what to do. 

“So Wilbur and Tecnnoblade were the last people to see Dream correct?” Bad addressed the whole room, taking charge. 

“Correct. We saw him but we didn’t talk to him since we were still upset about something,” Techno replied.

“Ok that’s alright,” Bad said, giving the couple a sympathetic look. “Does anyone know of a place where he would have gone to hide?”

Before anyone could say anything, there was an explosion that shook the ground.

“What was that?” Eret yelled as he scrambled to his feet, helping Niki up.

“Look at Church Prime!” Tubbo shouted. Everyone looked to see a cloud of black smoke rising from the building.

“NO!” Tommy yelled. “I built that with Dream! We need to stop it from burning!” As the group raced through The Subs Sapnap hollered, 

“LOOK!” Pointing to a figure standing at the base of Church Prime he exclaimed, “it’s Dream!” 

“DREAM!” Multiple voices clamored at once. Speeding up Bad reached Dream first. 

Grabbing him into a tight hug, he began to berate Dream. “Where have you been you muffin-head? We’ve been worried sick.”

Dream scoffed, stepping away. “Like I’d believe that lie.” 

“What are you saying Dream? Of course, we were worried.” George protested.

“I seriously doubt that Gogy.” Dream sneered. “After everything that’s happened in the past month, do you really expect me to fall for that lie? There is absolutely no way that any of you were worried about me. What I can believe though, is that you all were worried about losing my help and resources.”

“Why would you say that Dream?” Wilbur couldn’t believe his ears. “Why in the world wouldn’t you believe that we were worried? You’re our friend. We care about you.”

“HA! You’re my friends? Are you sure about that? Let’s review a few things, shall we? When I try to help, you push me away. When I give you advice, you leave me in the dust. What is the point of being nice when I get NOTHING in return? All you do is care about yourselves, not me, NEVER ME! The different one, the one in the shadows, the outcast, the traitor. A villain...YOUR villain. If this is all I am to you...what else can I be honestly, but the villain to your story. So, COME AT ME, AND BE PREPARED FOR THE FIGHT OF YOUR LIVES! After all, I am a slave to the server’s wants and I should give the server inhabitants what they desire, correct?” 

Dream smirked. His mask went from a black smile on pristine white to a red furrowed brow based on black and marred with cracks below the eyes. He inhaled deeply and let out a guttural growl which struck fear into the hearts of every inhabitant of the server.

“ **ACCORDING TO** ** _EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU,_** **_I AM A_** **_MONSTER_** "


End file.
